Osterlich-Zubrowka
History The Freedo-Moronikan Empire was a patchwork nation made of dozens of small pockets of ethnic groups centered in and around the Balkan peninsula. While its people consider the idea of the nation to stretch back to the reign of the Habsburgs and consider various medieval duchies such as Florin and Guilder and even Cimmeria to be their ancestors, the actual state of Freedo-Moronika only became an official entity in the mid 19th century. The Hyperborean Age The oldest nation to be a part of the pact is Cimmeria, which dates back to the Hyperborean Age. 12th Century During the 12th Century, The Turks attempted to invade Syldavia but was repelled. In 1195, Syldavia was annexed by neighbouring Borduria due to the weakness of King Muskar II, and was under its rule until 1275, when Baron Almaszout drove the Bordurians away and established himself as King Ottokar I. This ancient rivalry continued for centuries with the Bordurians continually trying to invade or humiliate the Syldavians. 14th Century During the 14th century, along with Rudolfo Haasen, Karl Haasen captured territory from Transylvania and founded Latveria. Rudolfo became its first king, King Rudolfo I, and Karl became royalty Baron Karl Hassen. The Duchy of Gran Fenwick was founded. It takes its name from its founder, the English knight Sir Roger Fenwick who, while employed by France, settled there with his followers in 1370. Thanks to Sir Roger, the national language was English. 15th Cenutry After the death of Baron Karl Haasen III in 1447, Vlad Draasen ascended to the throne of Latveria, and his difficult rule divided the country (until 1544, when the Bolgorad Treaties restored the Haasen bloodline to the throne). 16th Century Nomadic Slavs inhabited the modern-day regions of Borduria and Syldavia during the days of the Byzantine Empire until the arrival of the Ottoman Turks during the 16th century under Suleiman the Magnificent. The Turks retook Syldavia, succeeded where they had previously failed. Although the Turks allowed the Bordurians to retain their own Slavic identity, the Turkish language, Ottoman architecture, and culture quickly assimilated into the Bordurian Slavic culture, and created an identity strikingly Turko-Slavic. In 1588 A.D., Count Sabbat and King Stefan I began the construction of a castle (who would become the Castle Doom) and a second was constructed in 1593 (now Citadel of Doom). 18th Century In 1723, Prince Humperdinck of Florin attempted to spark a war with Gulder. This attempt was fortunately averted, though Humperdinck remained in power. 1800s In December 1826, a group of Anglo-American settlers and filibusters led by Empresario Haden Edwards in what is now Texas, declared the "Republic of Fredonia" centered in the town of Nacogdoches. This was the first attempt by Anglo settlers in Texas to secede from Mexico and form an independent state. The republic was short-lived however, lasting only from December 21, 1826 – January 23, 1827 when Mexican soldiers and Anglo militia men from Stephen F. Austin's colony put the rebellion down. They survivors did however, flee to Europe and established Freedonia there. The Freedo-Moronikan Pact Formed from the remnants of various fiefdoms and duchies of medieval Europe, the Freedo-Moronikan Pact of 1867 was an attempt to consildate power amongst the weaker nations of Eastern Europe in the face of the rising powers of a united Italy to the south and a newly nationalist Germany to the west. Its primary cosigners, Freedonia and Moronika, while not major powers themselves, believed in the rule of strength in numbers. And the many nations brought into this pact created a diverse country which played upon the strengths of many nations. Among these nations were Ruritania, which served as the seat of government thanks to a comprimise between Freedonia and Moronika. Latveria, home to one of Europe's largest population of Roma, was also included. The decadent Vulgarians, the proud Duchy of Grand Fenwick, tyrannical Meccania, and the athletic Klopstokians were also brought into the fold. But this union was never a harmonious one. There was a brief time when the Empire was stable and prosperous, but the first signs of collapse came within the first decade of its founding. In the late 1870's and early 1880's, the monarchy of Ruritania saw a series of attempts on King Rupert V's life, which were only avoided thanks to a royal decoy. The attempted coups were mainly done out of a desire for power, but it nonetheless weakened the idea of a coherent state in the eyes of the Empire's citizens. Whispers of a new nationalism grew in the following decades. 1870s During the 1870s, Graustark's ruler, Prince Ganlook of Graustark, was killed in a war with neighboring Axphain. As part of the ensuing peace treaty, Graustark agreed to pay a large indemnity to Axphain, to be due, with interest, in fifteen years. Graustark found itself without the resources to pay the indemnity when it was due, and in desperation, Princess Yetive—Ganlook's daughter and now occupying Graustark's throne—was on the verge of contracting a state marriage to Prince Lorenz of Axphain in exchange for more favorable payment terms. But before the marriage could take place, Lorenz was murdered. The princess's true love, the American Grenfall Lorry, whom she had met while travelling in the United States appeared to be the murderer. Lorenz's father insisted on the murderer's punishment, but the execution was prevented by the revelation of the true murderer: the villainous Prince Gabriel, ruler of Dawsbergen, who was another of Yetive's suitors. With Lorenz dead and Gabriel imprisoned, Yetive instead married her true love. During Gabriel's imprisonment, Dawsbergen was ruled by his younger half-brother, Prince Dantan, a popular figure among his own people and a staunch friend of Graustark as well. But after two years, Gabriel escaped from prison and, supported by the Dawsbergen army, returned to the throne. Dantan was forced to go into hiding in disguise in Graustark. For a time it appeared that Graustark might be forced into war with both Dawsbergen and Axphain, but this was averted when Gabriel was recaptured. Meanwhile, the disguised Prince Dantan had fallen in love with Beverly Calhoun, an American guest of the Lorrys; they were married upon his restoration to the throne of Dawsbergen. Yetive and her husband were tragically killed in a railway accident near Brussels, leaving their young son Prince Robin as ruler of Graustark. While still a child, Robin was the target of an assassination plot by anarchists acting under the direction of the exiled Count Marlanx, whose ultimate goal was to establish himself as sole dictator of Graustark. But the assassination attempt was foiled by the intervention of the American Truxton King, and Marlanx was killed in the ensuing attack on the royal palace. Graustark was still in financial difficulties by the time Prince Robin reached adulthood. William W. Blithers, a very rich and very vulgar American, offered to finance the country in the hopes of arranging a marriage between Robin and his own daughter. The two principals, however, had very different ideas of their own about marriage. Robin eventually married Bevra, the Crown Princess of Dawsbergen, daughter of Dantan and Beverly. Pre-World War One Following a wake of extreme national self-determination against the Freedo-Moronikans, who had invaded the Balkans during phase of weakness of the Ottoman Empire prior to the First World War, Borduria's position in the crossfire between the Freedo-Moronikan and Serbian conflict in 1914 severely unsettled its economy and still emerging democracy. Over-extending their power, the Bordurian government supported a movement to overthrow King Ottokar of Syldavia, and establish themselves as a hegemonial power in the Balkans in order to create a unified Southern Slavic kingdom. The First World War Feelings simmered until 1914, when a young nationalist assassinated the Freedonian aristocrat Alexander Teasdale, starting a domino effect of nations coming to each other's aid and plegding the defeat of either side. Thus WWI was ignited. Graustark's debts eventually ended up being held by Russia. In exchange for entering World War I as Russia's ally, Graustark negotiated cancellation of this debt. Later, with Russia out of the war, Graustark also negotiated a separate peace. There followed a period of prosperity in the country. Groland remained neutral during World War I, and was famous for being a haven for soldiers on leave, with its cheap alcohol and prostitutes. With the continent drowned in a bloodbath and the Empire wracked by war and strained national unity, the Freedo-Moronikan Empire would not survive the First World War. Post World War I Axphain was taken over by communists after the war, and was in a state of much distress and unrest. Its ruler, Prince Hedrik (brother of Lorenz), and his elder son were murdered in the communist revolution, leaving the younger son Prince Hubert in exile in Graustark and an illegitimate son Gregory who lived with his mother in Italy. Hubert was hoping to marry Princess Virginia of Dawsbergen—Bevra's younger sister—but she had previously contracted a marriage of convenience to Pendennis Yorke, an American journalist, and much to the surprise of everyone it became a genuine love match. The communist regime in Axphain was defeated after an unsuccessful attempt to invade Graustark, and the monarchy in that country was restored with Gregory on the throne rather than the unpopular Hubert, who was himself assassinated in the aftermath. Each of the Balkan nations that made up the Empire went its separate ways, giving rise to the term "Balkanization". Oddly enough, it was only after the Empire's glory days that its most colorful figures emerged. In the 1930's fascist parties were rising to power across Europe, and the nations of the former empire were no exception. The 1930s The 1930s saw several Nations collapse, including Cimmeria. In either 1934 or 1935, Iranian Scientists loyal to the Nazis cracked the Atom bomb and attempted to deliver it to the Nazis but this failed. In 1938, Kasnia was involved in two events involving Superman, who had made his debut that year. The "Regent" of Kasnia made a secret deal with Lex Luthor to acquire a prototype of LexCorp's new military battlesuit. Because Kaznia was under a trade embargo, the transaction was carried out by staging a theft from Lexcorp using a team of hired mercenaries, led by John Corben. Superman's arrived and fought Corben in the suit thwarting the attempt. Lex Luthor deployed an android Superman imposter to attack the Kaznian embassy both to discredit Superman and instigate Kaznian-U.S. problems. Superman, after destroying the fake, confronted Luthor and forced him to make a public statement admitting responsibility, as well as appropriate a large amount of money to repair the embassy. 1939 saw an'' unsuccessful Bordurian attempt at staging a ''coup d'état against Syldavia, trying to remove the king and invade the country with the support from Syldavian sympathizers. The King's sceptre was stolen, which would force the King to abdicate, however Tintin returned it in time. The Bordurians then withdrew their troops 15 miles from the borders to prove their peaceful intentions. World War II Grolands leadership collaborated with the Nazi occupier; the government engaged in policies of persecution and deportation of Jews and homosexuals. After American troops liberated the country, a sudden change of mood happened, and alleged former collaborators were murdered. The Latverian Fortunov Family retained control of the throne. The latest king was Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov, Baron of Sabbat, Baron of Haasen, Baron of Krozi. Even then, the country was a technological leader and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker solicited their help in exchange for not overrunning the country with Nazis. Latveria forged an alliance with Symkaria, and the two nations resisted Strucker's invading forces. Although Latveria was spared from the Nazi war machine, the Fortunov took notes on leadership from Adolf Hitler. Post World War II After the war Fortunov of Latveria became an even more ruthless leader, in which he began persecuting the local gypsy clans. One of the clans, the Zefiro, had one of the greatest healers in Europe; Werner von Doom and his wife Cynthia a practitioner of magic. They gave birth to their son Victor von Doom shortly before Cynthia's death. Cynthia became fed up with the constant persecution of her people and made a pact with the demon Mephistofor more power in exchange for her soul. The spell gave her power and she wiped out an entire town, including its women and children, something that horrified Cynthia. She later fell by one of the King's soldiers. Other prominent Zefiro's were Werner's best friend Boris and his granddaughter Valeria, whom was friends and later the lover of Victor. Years later, Werner was asked by the King to try and cure his wife of cancer. When he failed he took himself and Victor into the Latverian Alps to flee retribution. While they escaped imprisonment, by the time Boris and the others found them, Werner had suffered severe frostbite and later died of exposure. Before his death, Werner had Boris promise to look after Victor. Furious over the death of his parents, Victor found his mothers trunk of arcane objects and began studying both magic and science. He became a thorn in the King's side for years until he was asked to study at Empire State University in the United States of America. There Victor became obsessed with contacting the afterlife resulting in an accident that scared his face. He later returned to Latveria in an iron suit and calling himself Doctor Doom. With his advanced skills in science and sorcery he gathered his people together and overthrew the King, slaying him and taking over Latveria for his own. The 1950s In 1955, the Duchy seeked to stop American counterfeiting of Pinot Grand Fenwick. Grand Fenwick's formal protests were ignored by U.S. State Department employees, who thought the documents were pranks. Grand Fenwick then planned an attack on the United States, certain this will lead to immediate defeat followed by generous American aid. The Grand Fenwick Expeditionary Force landed when the streets of New York were deserted during a nuclear attack drill. Ultimately they took prisoners and returned to Grand Fenwick. One captive was the inventor of the Q-bomb, and the Duchy found itself the possessor of the only working model of this devastating weapon. Grand Fenwick formed an alliance of the small nations surrounding it, the Tiny Twenty, a new superpower of 20 of the world's smallest nations headed by Grand Fenwick. The United States and the other world powers accept these humiliating terms, leading to hope for world peace. However, the bomb was discovered to a dud in secret, a fact which Grand Fenwick concealed. In 1956, Borduria became an Eastern Bloc country with its own secret police (ZEP) (led by Colonel Sponsz) and a military dictator, Marshal Kûrvi-Tasch. A statue of Kûrvi-Tasch was built in front of the government building, in which he wore a moustache similar to Joseph Stalin's and gave a Nazi-like salute. The Bordurian military of this period was technologically inept—unable to stop a stolen tank commandeered by Tintin and his companions as a result of defective mines and anti-tank guns. Professor Calculus was kidnapped by the Bordurians after developing an ultrasonic weapon but was rescued. The 1960s Kasnia became the vehicle for a plot by Vandal Savage. He manipulated Kasnia's substantial contribution to an International Space Station to mount an orbital weapon. After becoming affianced to Princess Audrey, the heir to the throne, Savage had the current incumbent, King Gustav, poisoned and took the throne in Audrey's name. After the Justice League foiled Savage's plot, their marriage was ended, either through divorce or annulment, and Audrey, as Queen, resolved to be a more conscientious ruler than her father. A North-South civil war erupted, and was further exacerbated when the overwhelmed Northern Kasnians were given a mobile battlesuit by the Greek god Ares. Though the Northerners and Southerners stopped fighting when they realized they were being manipulated by the god, it was clear that they intended to resume hostilities later. Supergirl visited the country and brought back a bottle of Vodka which she handed to President Kennedy. In 1963, Grand Fenwick faced a crisis in when most of its main export of wine was defect. Prime Minister Mountjoy requested a large loan form the Untied States, claiming it was for a Lunar expedition. The Soviets offered a prototype rocket as a gift and Grand Fenwick organized a Lunar expedition to make it appear as though they had used the money given to them. The Grand Fenwick ship landed just prior to an American and Soviet ship. All three ships ended up being delayed in returning, with the American and Soviet pilots being forced to take the Grand Fenwick ship back to earth. Upon returning o earth all three claimed to had arrived on the Moon first. In 1969, the Duchy of Grand Fenwick. disrupted the world's finances. In an attempt to dispose of a sizable royalty payment from an American chewing gum company by investing it in failing companies, Duchess Gloriana found she had the Midas touch for the stock market, and in a flurry of rumor and assumption, the Duchy became a financial superpower. The 1970s In 1976, the South American banana republic of San Theodoros, ruled by General Tapioca, formed an alliance with the Bordurian government, which had sent him military advisors, including Colonel Sponsz. Eventually, Tapioca was deposed by Tintin's friend General Alcazar, and Sponsz was exiled. The 1990s Elbonia continues to exist into the 1990s. The 2000s There was a slight controversy when US President Josiah Bartlet and other World Leaders ignored Freedonia as a potential NATO member. Kasnia reunified and joined the European Union by 2006, adopting the Euro as its official currency. The 2010s The Supervillain Felonius Dru established his headquarters in Freedonia. The 2020s Kasnia continues to trade in Weapons, primarily from the Wayne-Powers company. The "Princess Audrey collection" now resides in Museums. 22nd Century What used to be Kasnia is largely utopian, with apparently no crime, pollution, or poverty, but does feature a heavily advance police of A.T.O.M. robots. The young boy Per Degaton became instrumental to Vandal Savage's takeover of the world; he was groomed by Savage to become a dictator who wad ultimately blamed for unleashing a virus designed to kill most of the world population, leaving it smaller and weakened enough for Savage to later conquer the planet. Degaton killed his father and unleashed the virus. Geography '-Axphain:' located north of Graustark in the Carpathian Mountains '-Bandrika:' (sometimes spelled Vandreka): Eastern European Alpine country, the setting of the first part of the film The Lady Vanishes. The language spoken in this country is an amalgamation of several European languages. '-Beltrazo:' said to be south of Samavia '-Borduria:' shares borders with Syldavia. A totalitarian state located in the Balkans, based on the province of Bukovina. '-Borsovia:' A kingdom in Eastern Europe. borders Rubovia '-Carnolitz:' said to be east of Samavia '-Cimmeria:' somewhere on the Gulf of Bothnia (i.e. Finland). Cimmeria is the oldest, dating back to the Hiborian Age. Collapsed between the first and second World War. '-Dawsbergen: '''located south of Graustark in the Carpathian Mountains '-Elbonia:' A fourth-world post-communist Eastern European countrybased on the K.u.K province of Silesia. The entire country wears the same clothing and hats, and all men have full beards. They are occasionally bitter towards their wealthier western neighbors, but are quite happy to trade with them. The whole country is covered in mud, and has limited technology. '-Florin:' Florin is also the name of a silver coin minted in Florence, thus I located Florin and Guilder in the south of Tyrol bordering Italy '-Freedonia:' based on the K.u.K province of Galicia '-Genovia:' exclave bordering France and Italy. Based on Monaco and to a lesser extent Andorra. '-Grand Fenwick:' bordering Rubovia, France and Switzerland. A tiny nation (15 square miles/39 square kilometres). '-Graustark:' located somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains, near Romania(Ruritania), a mountainous country with an area of approximately 800 square miles (2,100 km2) '-Groland:' French exclave of Freedo-Moronika. A Parody of France and European Microstates. The capital is Groville, the main river is the Gro, and the main prefectures are Grugny, Mufflins, Maroufle and Vichumes. '-Guilder:' Florin is also the name of a silver coin minted in Florence, thus I located Florin and Guilder in the south of Tyrol bordering Italy. '-Humperstein:' borders Rubovia, German name and thus located in South Germany. '-Ixania:' bordering Romania '-Jiardasia:' west of Samavia '-Kasnia:' located in Vojvodina (north of Serbia). '-Kneebonia:' borduring Elbonia '-Krakozhia:' probably somewhere in Belarus (the Krakozhian passport is actually from Belarus) '-Latkovia:' island nation near Romania '-Latveria:' Located in the Banat region. It is surrounded by the Carpathian Mountains, and also borders Symkaria to the south. Its capital is Doomstadt. '-Laurania:' Italian flair, the capital is (as far as I know) never given so I assume it's Trieste and base it on the K.u.K province of Küstenland '-Markovia:' sadly, I had to guess the position of this one, I located it in Bosnia because previously the area was pretty empty '-Meccania:' no clue, had to guess '-Mendorra:' replaces Liechtenstein '-Modora:' bordering Pokolistan '-Molvanîa:' said to border Germany, Slovakia, Slovenia, Hungary, and Romania; as this is impossible I had to improvise, Molvanîa's form is based on the one given in the book '-Moronika:' based on the K.u.K province of Bohemia '-Novistrana:' no clue, had to guess but it seems to be far in the East '-Orsinia:' said to have some features of Hungary and Czech lands: similar countryside, located in Central Europe, landlocked, under Habsburg rule '-Osterlich:' Duh, replaces Austria... '-Pescenica:' located near Zagreb '-Poictesme:' French exclave of Freedo-Moronika, name suggests the two real French cities of Poitiers (medieval Poictiers) and Angoulême (medieval Angoulesme) --> lies between them '-Pokolistan:' consists of annexed land of Germany, Poland and the Czech Republic '-Rubovia:' historically important and thus quite large, based on the location of the Habsburg, borders Grand Fenwick '-Ruritania:' located between Saxony and Bohemia, note that the country was relocated in later novels but I stay with the original location '-Samavia:' no clue, had to guess '-Slovetzia:' sounds like Slovakia to me... '-Syldavia:' the name derives from TranSYLvania and MolDAVIA, thus it borders these two nations '-Strackenz:' exclave between Germany and Denmark -'''Symkaria:' can be seen on the Wikipedia map showing Latveria '-Tomainia:' based on the Innviertel (the part of Upper Austria where Hitler was born) '-Transia:' part of Wallachia, located between Transylvania and Serbia '-Unterzögersdorf:' based on the real Austrian city with the same name '-Vlatava:' located at the river with the same name '-Vulgaria:' located at the position of Neuschwanstein Castle which was shown to be the seat of the Bombursts in the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang The rest are real nations.Category:Countries